


A Fashionable Couple

by honestgrins



Series: Come Sail Away [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline AU Week, day four - all human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Caroline Forbes has run the infamous Klaus Mikaelson's atelier for years now. As much as she's treasured the responsibility of translating his designs to real works of art, all she wants is to do the same for her ideas. But breaking away from her boss is more difficult than she expected, especially when he only just proposed to her.





	A Fashionable Couple

Her nails tapped nervously against the glass desktop, the occasional clink of her engagement ring especially damning in her ears. She stared at the sketches lying before her as though they held a deeper truth she so desperately needed to justify the conversation she had delayed at every turn.

Overwhelmed, Caroline stood up, leaving her heels abandoned to pace her office in bare feet.

"I love you," she rehearsed aloud, the only other sound in her office the passing London traffic noises floating through her open window. "Nothing has to change in our personal life, I don't want anything in our personal life to change. But professionally, I need to move forward with my own fashion line, completely separate from NKM. I still don't have a name for it, or a formal business plan, or even an idea how to turn this from a pipe dream into a reality, but only because I can't bring myself to make these decisions without talking to you. Now."

Caroline took a deep breath, if only to calm her racing heart. The logical part of her knew that Klaus would support her, no matter what. He knew exactly who she was, her hopes and her dreams of running her own fashion house, when he proposed just a week earlier. She had been running the NKM atelier for three years, having been poached from her rising career at Ralph Lauren, and there was no way for her to advance further without leaving altogether.

But even though they both knew this day was inevitable, Caroline was terrified that Klaus wouldn't have the logical response. The artistic temperament and controlling tendencies created a volatile mix on her fiancé's good days, let alone when faced with unfavorable circumstances.

She could definitely hold her own, but the ensuing tantrum would likely be worse than the navy/midnight debacle of Fashion Week 2016.; that was three hours of picking apart delicate beading she would never get back.

Fighting the urge to bite her nails, Caroline startled at a light knock on her office door. "Hey," she sighed in greeting.

"Careful, love, I might think you weren't happy to see me." Klaus moved to press a lingering kiss on her cheek and ran a soothing hand up her back. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," she nodded, her nerves already calming as she leaned forward to kiss him properly. "I finished up the inventory sheets for us to go over together."

His eyes trailed to her desktop, brow raising at the sketches lying there, in the open. "Those don't look like inventory sheets."

Wincing, Caroline glanced to her concepts for a debut line before meeting his expectant gaze. The words were rushing out of her before she could even take a breath. "Iwantmyownlabel." When Klaus didn't say anything, though, she swallowed her impending panic and continued with feigned confidence. "My focus so far has mainly been women's casual, which is a totally different market than NKM. And I know I have a lot of work to do, this business isn't just sketches. It's investors and suppliers, seamstresses I can trust with my designs, industry contacts for media and photographers and-"

A small laugh burst from Klaus, deep dimples cutting into his cheeks as he could no longer hide a smile.

Her own excited smile fell. "Are you laughing at me?" She wasn't sure what felt worse, the disappointing lack of support or the insulting joke she appeared to be for his amusement. Her chest suddenly puffed up with indignation and she jabbed a finger in his face. "Excuse you, mister, but I've been running your brand pretty effectively, allowing you to earn more than enough prestige and wealth to afford this pretty rock on my finger, a rock I'm going to need a damn good reason not to throw at your feet if you don't stop laughing at me for finally getting the guts to share my dream with you."

Klaus pursed his lips together, trying for any semblance of gravity. "Sweetheart, I'm not laughing at you," he promised despite a few more chuckles at her expense.

"Then tell your goofy grin," she spat with her arms crossed.

It took another moment for him to slacken his expression, but Klaus did manage to gravely hold her hands. His thumb grazed across her engagement ring fondly. "You've done a wonderful job here, with both the atelier and myself. While I don't intend to lose you anytime soon," he warned, smirking up at her, "NKM will have a difficult time finding anyone who could compare."

She laced their fingers together. "So, you do think I can do this? I'm not crazy for leaving the brand altogether?"

His answer was to kiss her softly until her arms wound around his neck. "You," he whispered against her lips, "can do anything you want, and I know you'd never forgive me for just granting you an NKM line of your own."

"Gold digger chic is so not my style," Caroline giggled, happy that he seemed to truly understand her.

"But," Klaus continued, "I hope you'll take full advantage of our position in the industry, as well as the contacts you've undoubtedly made here. I can help get you meetings, if you'd like."

Considering it, Caroline shrugged before shaking her head. "I reserve the right to change my mind, but the contacts will be enough for now, with the expectation that your Rolodex is for emergencies only."

He bit her lip playfully before edging them over to the desk. "Can I see more?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, already opening the drawer that held her notebooks. "You're such a nerd," she groaned as she handed them over. "No making fun of my shading, not all of us went to a fancy art school."

"Yes, love," he answered dutifully, already immersed in the first sketch he found. Next to the main design, he found a list of random words and variations of Caroline's name. "How long have you been practicing your Caroline Mikaelson signature? This seems older than a week."

"You got me," she deadpanned. "I tricked you into proposing because I liked the way my married name would sound. I'm going to keep Forbes, but a girl needs her options."

Pinching her side, Klaus looked more closely at the list. "These is the branding you're considering," he realized.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, reading over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm still not decided on any of them."

"Anyone leading the pack?"

Caroline smiled. "I think I like Mystic."


End file.
